1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to jigsaw puzzle games and, more particularly, to a method of playing a jigsaw puzzle game in which multiple players take turns attempting to assemble the puzzle game.
2. Description of Related Art
Various forms of board games have been devised over the years. Also, numerous form of jigsaw puzzles have been created. Board games are games typically played by two or more people. On the other hand, a jigsaw puzzle is typically assembled by a single person. Both board games and jigsaw puzzles present challenges to those who play them. Each may vary from the very simple to the incredibly complex. Each can provide minutes and hours of fun, enjoyment, and intrigue. But the attributes and capabilities associated with each has never been combined into a useful and fun puzzle game where two or more players can compete against each other under timed and scored conditions.
Several patents disclose puzzle games involving two or more players competing to complete a puzzle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,136, issued on Jan. 26, 1971 to McFarland discloses a jigsaw puzzle game played by two opposing players or teams, each having identically cut and illustrated, but differently colored, pieces of a scene. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,637, issued on Nov. 5, 1991 to Bianchi discloses a method of playing a jigsaw board game with two players, wherein each player has a board, and all game pieces are piled on a playing table. However, neither patent discloses using a stopwatch or similar device for measuring how much time is used for placing puzzle pieces.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,637 does not disclose a method of scoring for measuring a player's performance in placing puzzle pieces.
Additionally, few known U.S. patents anticipate use of a chance device with a conventional puzzle game. One such patent which does disclose use of a chance device is U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,368, issued on Nov. 24, 1979 to James N. Ashley. The Ashley patent discloses combining a jigsaw puzzle and bingo game that utilizes a chance device. However, a drawback of this patent is the absence of teaching regarding teams when playing the puzzle game. Another drawback is that this patent does not anticipate using a stopwatch for timing a player's performance in placing puzzle pieces.
A drawback of the known puzzle games is an absence of teams for fostering competition when playing a puzzle game. Another drawback of known puzzle games is an absence of time limits used in playing the game for tracking how much time is used to appropriately place puzzle pieces. Still another drawback of several puzzle games is an absence of scoring for tracking player performances in placing puzzle pieces. Yet another drawback of some common puzzle games is a failure to use chance devices for introducing chance into a puzzle game. Therefore, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.